Dare You To Move
by heartnickjonas
Summary: It's been 2 years since Camp Rock and Mitchie's hit rock bottom. When Shane runs into her at the most unexpected time, will they be able to save each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Mitchie sat in the rain…on the edge of a small cliff. It was small but not small enough that she would recover from the fall if she fell, or jumped for that matter. Her legs were dangling over the edge and she took deep breaths. She been here before and the visits were becoming more and more frequent. It had been two years since Camp Rock, one year since her life started falling apart. She was losing everything.

It had been one year ago her dad had left, abandoned her and her mom. They were forced to move to a smaller house in a different town and her mom had to take up two jobs to pay the bills. Her mom was never home anymore and even when she was she wasn't really _there_. At least not emotionally or mentally, that part of her mom had left when her dad left. She just didn't care anymore, about Mitchie, about anything.

Obviously her mom wasn't really thinking about cooking or food shopping and Mitchie had no money to buy food and even if she did she couldn't cook. She was down to one meal a day during the week, lunch at school. On weekends she had nothing and was slowly wasting away, getting thinner and thinner everyday, not by choice.

The rumor around school was she had an eating disorder. She couldn't really discourage this rumor because no one talked to her. She had just moved to this town after her dad left and instead of her one friend at her old school she had none here. No one made an effort to get to know her and she wasn't really up for making friends at this point, though she needed them desperately, she needed someone to care.

Her hands shook and tears ran down her face. She couldn't stand it, the torture of knowing no one cared. That's why she came out here every night in hopes she'll finally get the courage to her pain, her suffering.

"Thinking about jumping?" She heard someone say behind her. She didn't look at him when she answered. She looked over the edge still trying to build up the courage to just jump. Whoever it was would probably just try and stop her anyway.

"Yeah." She said nervously. She felt him sit down beside her but still didn't look at him. She didn't want whoever it was to try and stop her. They would show concern but they wouldn't really _care_. That's what she needed someone to truly care not show concern.

"Me too." The guy said quietly. That intrigued her, surprised her even. Someone else was going through something similar, going through the same struggle. She looked at him and felt a jolt of shock go through her body. He was the last person she expected to see here, to want to jump. Her ex-boyfriend. Shane Gray.

**a/n: Ok I know I should be working on the last chapter of heartbroken and I am! But I got inspired to write this totally random I know! But I just _had_ to write this! Is it good? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything despite the fact I wish I did.**

"Shane? What are you doing here? Why does the cookie-cutter popstar want to jump?" Mitchie asked wiping her tears. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this.

"I could ask you the same things Mitchie." He said not answering her questions. She looked at him, waiting for an answer but he avoided her eyes, as if he was ashamed.

"Fine if you're not going to spill your sob story first I will. It all started right around when you dumped me for _Alexis_" A shiver went down Mitchie's spine when she said her name and she got a bad taste in her mouth as she said her name.

"She was there for me and you weren't! You weren't returning my calls or texts. You wouldn't talk to me anymore! Alexis was my best friend and she was there for me!" Shane exclaimed.

"I didn't want to hear you talk about your little 'problems' with Nate, Jason, the record company, everything! I needed to talk about me! For once! My dad left Shane! He abandoned my family! So don't go saying I wasn't there for you, you weren't there for me!" Mitchie yelled. She was so angry with him every time she had tried to tell him about her dad, about her mom's state he would launch into some story that "couldn't wait" and he wouldn't listen. Eventually she just stopped answering his calls, she couldn't deal with him not caring about her problems enough to take the time and listen.

"I…I didn't know Mitchie." Shane said quietly. He cast his eyes downward looking guilty.

"Damn right you didn't know! You never let me tell you! That was a time when I needed someone to care, anyone but no one did!" Mitchie felt hot angry tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, she couldn't let him see her cry.

"You're mom cares Mitch" Shane said sure of himself. He and Connie had gotten along very well.

"My mom's not there." Mitchie said and looked away, she knew how much Shane liked her mom.

"No she couldn't abandon you too…I don't believe that!" Shane exclaimed, he was surprised Mitchie would even suggest something like that.

"She didn't abandon me…well not in the same way. But emotionally, mentally she's gone she doesn't care. That part of her left with my dad." Mitchie said trying to fight harder against the tears and failing they started to fall. Shane looked at Mitchie, really looked at her. He saw her tears, the hurt in her eyes. She was so thin, almost unbelievably thin.

"Mitchie…you're so thin" Shane said in disbelief.

"I told you…my mom doesn't care." She said quietly.

"So you're starving yourself?" Shane said his eyes widening.

"NO! That's what everyone at school thinks, none of them will talk to me, and they all think I'm a freak with an eating disorder. My mom doesn't exactly shop for food and its not like I have money to buy it on my own…so school lunch is really the only time I get to eat." Mitchie told him looking away again, ashamed of how thin she was. As she said he was the last person she wanted to see her like this.

"Mitchie, come on I'll buy you dinner…Nate and Jason would be happy to see you." Shane said even though he knew they wouldn't be happy to see her suffering.

"Why do you care now Shane? You didn't care a year ago! Tell me why I shouldn't just jump right now? No one would care!" Mitchie yelled.

"I would care Mitchie…if you jumped I would be right after you. I love you Mitchie." Shane told her grabbing her arm and looking into her eyes pleadingly. Her heart thudded in her chest, '_someone cares_' she thought even though she wasn't sure she believed him.

"You can take me for food, because I'm in dire need of it but no Nate and no Jason…I can't let them see me like this, I won't." Mitchie told him reluctantly.

"I'll take whatever I can get." He said. Mitchie carefully got up and he grabbed her hand leading her to his car. The car ride was silent and he pulled into the closest restaurant, a diner that a lot of people at her school hung out at, she groaned but let him lead her inside. She could hear them whispering

"_Is that the weird girl with Shane Gray? Why would he be interested in her?"_ Mitchie almost decided it wasn't worth making people talk for a meal but her stomach grumbled in complaint so she followed Shane to a booth. A girl Mitchie recognized as Cindy, one of the most popular girls in her school came up to the table while her friends looked on envying her courage.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked offering a pen and paper.

"Not now, this is important…we have a lot of catching up to do." Shane said his eyes not leaving Mitchie. Cindy scoffed.

"Fine…see you around Shane and um see you around too…Milly." Cindy said, eyes wide with shock. She walked back to her friends slowly as if deciding what she was going to tell them.

"Did she just call you Milly?" Shane asked looking confused.

"She's from my school, as I said they all think I'm a freak and don't care. But enough about me, I want to hear your story now Shane. Why do you want to jump?

**a/n: Ok I'm going to be on vacation from tomorrow til friday so the next update probably won't be until saturday :(. I just finished my other story Heartbroken!! so if you read that the sequel should be up on saturday too. I'm really excited for this story cause I got a _lot_ of reviews! I pmed everyone back cause I appreciate the reviews except the one anonymous review cause obviously I couldn't. Please REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"_Why do you want to jump?"_

"Oh well…I don't want to talk about it." Shane said nervously.

"Shane I told you my story, you owe me yours." Mitchie insisted.

"Mitchie…" He pleaded giving her a puppy dog look.

"Shane, if anyone will get it, it's me. You saw me out on that cliff where I wanted no one to see me." Mitchie said.

"Please!" Shane exclaimed. The Cindy and her friends from Mitchie's school looked over when Shane raised his voice…their eyes boring into Mitchie's, she looked down at the table.

"Shane, please I told you my story…a story I haven't told anyone else. Don't be a jerk." Mitchie whispered still looking at the table. Shane looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes and gave in.

"Ok well…when we broke up I sunk into a depression. Alexis tried to cheer me up and stuff and I tried dating her as a rebound but it just made me miss you more. So once Alexis and me broke up it wasn't the same, it was awkward and we slowly stopped staying in contact. I felt like no one was there for me. Nate and Jason didn't understand and so I started hanging out with the wrong people and drinking a lot. The paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone started calling me a bad boy again and the label wasn't happy and threatened our record deal if I didn't clean up my act. Nate and Jason sent me to rehab where I really was all alone. I felt like they were abandoning me again, first Camp Rock, but that turned out okay because I found you, and second rehab where no one treated me like just Shane, they all wanted to be around Shane Gray. I started to hate myself for being famous when all I wanted to do was be normal…like you…were." Shane said.

"You want to kill yourself…because of me?" Mitchie asked tears glistening in her eyes.

"No! Mitchie, my story is just like yours, it's not just you it's a combination of things. Just like your reasons are not just me." Shane reassured her.

"Shane, I should have known. I should have stopped it." Mitchie said quietly.

"How could you have known?" Shane asked getting angry Mitchie was blaming herself when she had too many other problems to care about his.

"I should have gotten a job and paid for a magazine, TV, something so that I could check to see if you were okay." Mitchie said looking down at the table once again. Feeling guilty.

"Mitchie if you had gotten a job, you would've needed the money to buy food. Mitchie stop blaming yourself! I don't blame you. You have way to many problems of your own to blame yourself for mine to. I don't want to be the one that pushes you over the edge!" Shane exclaimed. Cindy and her friends looked over again. Shane saw them this time, looking at the pair curiously.

"Shane-" Mitchie was cut off.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private…I have food in the tour bus. Please. I'll get rid of Nate and Jason if you want." Shane said glancing at the girls' table. Mitchie followed his glance and saw why he wanted to leave. They were obviously listening to their conversation.

"You don't have to get rid of them. Let's just go, okay?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded. Then they got up from the booth. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand. She looked at him in awe, she felt safe…for the first time in awhile. Just then another girl got up from the group of Mitchie's schoolmates, Katherine.

"Hey Shane!" She called as she continued to walk over to the pair. Mitchie froze. Shane could feel her get tense and looked at her curiously.

"I'm not signing autographs right now." He said turning to leave but Katherine stopped him.

"Oh that's okay. I just want to know why you're hanging out with this freak. I mean she has no friends and she has an eating disorder. Is that the kind of girl you're interested in? Cause I don't think that's a great example for all the girls that look up to your band." Katherine said in a sickly sweet voice. Mitchie's eyes started to tear up. Shane looked like steam was going to come out of his ears.

"How dare you! She's going through a tough time right now and your making fun of her? I love Mitchie, I've been in love with her for two years but I was an idiot and I'm trying to make up for that now. So if you ever talk to her like that again I will personally make sure you regret it understand?" Shane said in a quiet threatening voice. Katherine nodded her head swiftly. Shane turned and pulled Mitchie out of the diner. Mitchie was quiet for most of the long car ride and Shane let her be.

"Shane…I love you too." Mitchie said after awhile. Shane's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Shane said.

"I love you too, I never stopped." Mitchie told him. All he wanted to do was reach over and kiss her. But he was driving and he wasn't sure she was ready for that. They stopped outside a large tour bus soon. As soon as Mitchie was out of the car Shane ran over and hugged her to him tightly. She was surprised at first but hugged him back quickly.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._" He sang softly in her ear as they hugged. Mitchie grinned, it was the first time she had really smiled in awhile. The tour bus door creaked open and Mitchie jumped away from Shane.

"Shane? What are you doing home so late? When did you go out? Who's this?" Nate yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was wearing pajama pants and no shirt. Mitchie looked away embarrassed.

"Nate, it's Mitchie." Shane said grabbing her hand. Nate looked at her and gasped when he saw how thin she was, could this really be Mitchie? Her face once so happy looked so sad, her eyes that had shined had grown dull.

"Mitchie?"

**a/n: I wrote more of this yesterday and put it out yesterday but I had to help my sis pack for college, she's leaving tomorrow! But becca sent me a pm that made me write the rest. So everyone thank becca lol. ****I got this reallyyyyy nice anonymous review for my other story heartbroken about how much the person loves both of my stories and I just wanted to say that if they're reading this thank you! I obviously couldn't reply cause it's anonymous but I thought I should mention it because it was so sweet! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"NO! You're not Mitchie! Don't lie to me Shane!" Nate cried angrily.

"Nate it's me." Mitchie said softly.

"Mitchie was a happy girl. You're not her! How'd you con Shane to believe you? Huh? Or is he in on this little scam?" Nate yelled.

"Nate…I…" Mitchie started, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't talk to me!" He exclaimed. Mitchie took a deep breath.

"_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me."_ Mitchie sang as her tears began to fall. She hadn't sung in so long, since about the time she broke up with Shane. Nate looked up at her tears had begun to run down his face as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Nate whispered as he hugged her.

"I know. I'm not really myself anymore so I can see why you didn't believe me." Mitchie said quietly.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"My dad left." Mitchie told him quietly.

"Oh my god. Mitchie why didn't you call me? I would've been there in a second…don't you know that?" Nate asked eyes wide.

"I thought you wouldn't care. I thought that our friendship ended with mine and Shane's relationship." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie you were my best friend…you still are. I don't care what happens with you and Shane, you'll always be my best friend." Nate told her grasping her into another tight hug. She told him everything she told Shane they talked for hours and hours.

"Mitchie you should come on tour with us. Shane would love it. I would love it. Jason loves everything. You'll get proper meals and won't be ridiculed by stupid girls in your school." Nate said after awhile of them sitting in silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

"Nate I don't want to be a burden or a freeloader. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because I'm a charity case." Mitchie answered.

"You're not a charity case, you're my best friend. How about you can be our opening act and you'll get paid so you won't be 'freeloading'? Your voice is so beautiful and powerful and the world deserves to hear it." Nate told her.

"Nate I haven't sung in a year. When I sang for you that was the first time since me and Shane broke up." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, I know you miss it come on tour with us." Nate insisted.

"I don't have any new songs." Mitchie countered.

"Let's write one. Right now then you can play it at the concert in this town tomorrow and decide then." Nate said.

"Okay." Mitchie smiled the second real smile she had had in a while. They worked until late in the night and Mitchie had a song she felt really showed how she felt in this time in her life.

"It's late let's go to bed. There's two people who'll be very excited to see you tomorrow." Nate yawned.

"Jason and…?" Mitchie asked.

"You'll see when you get on this tour bus to sleep." Nate said.

"Nate I can just walk home it's fine." Mitchie told him.

"You think I'm gonna let you walk home at 3 A.M. you're crazy. Just get on the bus Mitchie." He commanded.

"Fine I'm too tired to argue." They walked onto the bus and Mitchie froze.

There she was, asleep on the couch.

Caitlyn Gellar.

**a/n: I'm sorry it's so short and it took me so long to update i have severe writers block!! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
